A hearing device, such as a hearing aid is generally known to be powered by a battery, where the battery is substantially housed in a battery compartment of the hearing device. In order to power the different electrical components of the hearing device, the battery is connected to one or more battery springs, which provides electrical connections between the battery and the electrical components of the hearing device.
In a hearing device, the connection with the one or more battery springs creates a current in the electrical components of the hearing device, which current may cause a series of unwanted noise components influencing the acoustics of the hearing device. Such noise components should preferably be accounted for, when designing a hearing device in order to improve the quality and functionality of the hearing aid. As an example, it is known that the current created from the battery connection with the battery springs, may create an unwanted signal in e.g. a telecoil of a hearing aid.
However, constructional limitations to the battery spring design in view of different battery sizes exist. That is, batteries are not made to precision tolerances in view of especially size, and furthermore batteries may expand and contract during charge and discharge.
Accordingly, upon designing the hearing device, it should be made sure that such precision tolerances are taken into account in order to assure a sufficient and reliable contact with the batter springs, no matter the tolerance differences of the batteries used.
Therefore, it is object to provide a hearing aid solution allowing for an improved hearing aid, which fulfill a need to limit noise components, while at the same take into account differences in battery precision tolerance in the hearing aid to provide an improved quality of the hearing aid.